Past Present Future
by Yukishiro Tomoe
Summary: Future Trunks arrives to tell the Z team of the future. 2 children claim themselves to be the offspring of Trunks and Pan. To save their present, Trunks, Goten, Bura and Pan must travel through time. DEFUNCT
1. Chapter 1

  
She stared at the floor as the dust cleared away. She ran down into the large pit for a sign of life. All that was left of the person she had loved was a piece of dirty white material. Gripping the material in her hand, she slowly sank to the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
" Grandpa..."  
  
A girl with long black hair tied back in a braid sat rather unsettled in her plane seat.  
Her stylish clothes- a tight woollen grey v-neck sweater with a white line outlining the v and a long black skirt, made her fit in with everyone else in the snobby first class section of the plane.  
" Everyone may I have your attention please. The plane is about to land so please put your seat belts. We hope you have enjoyed your flight with us" a voice came from over head.  
We see another girl with auburn hair in a baby blue mini dress, hurrying down the aisle and sitting down.  
" Pan! Get up! We're going to land"  
Pan's eyes flew open as her mind focused.  
" Grandpa..." she whispered.  
The girl buckled her seat belt as she shook her head.  
" Pan what are you going on about? We're on a plane!"  
" Oh yeh...How long do we have left Misa?"  
Sweat drops appear on Misa's forehead.  
" We're about to land" Misa said, sighing.  
Pan immediately put on her seat belt as the plane's angle changed.  
" I can't wait to see Japan again" Misa said excitedly as the plane coasted on the runway. Though Pan did want to see her family, she couldn't quite work up to the level of excitement her best friend was at.  
" I'll probably spend the rest of the day seeing my relatives...how about we get together later in the week?"   
Pan had no problem with that. She was thinking of asking the same question.  
" Sure. Call you."  
As soon as Pan got her luggage she waved to Misa. She could barely see her pretty friend. She was behind numerous bags and suitcases.  
" Bye Misa!"  
" See you Pan!"  
Pan trudged down the corridor filled with people with her large suitcase and her bag slung over her shoulder and her back pack. Her tennis shoes made no sound on the thick carpet as she walked down the ramp. She expected no one to pick her up. She had told no one of her arrival times.  
" Well...I always loved the ability to fly"  
  
  
" Uncle Goten? Grandma Chichi?"  
Pan knocked hard on the door. This had been her second stop. No one was home at her house and she'd left her things except for her shoulder bag there. Now Uncle Goten and Grandma Chichi weren't home.  
" They must all be over at Bura's house"  
She took off towards Sendai where the Briefs lived.  
  
Pan hesitated as she lifted a finger to press the bell of the Capsule Corp. She could hear footsteps approaching the door.  
" Bura how many times have I told you..."  
Pan bit her lip as the man in front of her's expression changed from anger to shock.  
She stood there silently for awhile.  
" Goten don't block the doorway!" a familiar voice yelled.  
Now it was his turn to stare. Pan got tired of waiting for a reaction and poked Goten. Both Goten and Trunks fell to the floor.  
" Pan!"  
Bura came running out, stepping on both her brother and his best friend in the process to hug her. When Pan was released from Bura she was tossed in the air by her father.  
" Dad don't you think I'm a bit too old for this now?"  
Her father Gohan blushed as Videl hugged her. Soon everyone had spilled out onto the lawn, all having a chance to hug her until Goten and Trunks got up from the ground. Even Vegeta had given her a half smile.  
" Pan! I can't believe that's you! You've changed so much!" Goten said to her.  
Pan raised an eyebrow.  
" For better or worse?"  
Goten's eyes twinkled.  
" Probably both."  
Pan shoved him playfully not really realising her own strength. Goten landed on the floor with a thud.  
" Oops?"  
Goten dusted himself off as he got off the ground once again.  
" I see you got stronger." He whispered.  
Goten smiled as Trunks gave Pan a brotherly pat on the back. Pan didn't even look up, smiling sadly at Trunks as she lifted her hand off her shoulder.   
  
Trunks could feel Pan squeeze his hand briefly before letting go. He smiled broadly at her but she didn't even acknowledge him.  
" So how come you didn't tell us you were coming back so soon?"   
Trunks stepped back as Pan's mother swooped in and led her inside.  
" She hasn't gotten over it yet has she?" he asked Goten as they walked back inside the house.  
His best friend shook his head as Trunks bit his lip.  
" I don't think so."  
  
  
  
Pan walked around in the living room alone looking at all the things decorating the pretty room. Everyone else was still eating or had gone to clean up. Of course her mother and grandmother had ushered her out of the kitchen.   
She came to a stop in front of a mantle piece. There were many framed photos of Trunks and his family. Goten and Trunks standing together with a crying Bura in front of them...Trunks holding onto Vegeta's leg...the entire family...Bulma and Chichi...the entire gang minus one. The next on caught her eye. She lifted a her hand and picked up a gold ornate frame. The picture was old but was still in good condition. She could see a younger Aunt Bulma standing on a road holding a motor cycle. On the bike was a small boy with spiky hair holding a orange ball in his hands. Grandpa. Blinking back tears she put the frame back and picked up the next one. Her finger traced over her own face though much younger. She was smiling with her hand over a kneeling Trunks and Goku sitting in front of them. She gripped the frame tightly as her eyes watered. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder. Her hands released their grip from the photo and it dropped to the ground. Shards of glass flew everywhere as the photo broke free from the frame.  
" I'm sorry" she whispered as she bent down to pick up the photo. She brushed the glass off and straightened up.  
" It happened a long time ago. You have to learn to let go."  
Pan looked up from the floor to face the person who had startled her, the person in the picture.  
"You don't get it do you. I won't forget" She said through clenched teeth.  
Trunks sighed as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.  
" You don't have to forget. Just move on"  
Trunks put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look up at him.  
" I didn't know you were so oblivious."  
Trunk's hands dropped down to his sides at Pan's cold tone. She stalked out with Trunks gazing after her.  
She's really grown...beautiful now. But she still can't forget...  
  
  
Pan slammed the door behind her as she took off into the sky. Tears streamed down her cheeks like rivers. She wiped them away with the back of her hand as she flew blindly at top speed through the sky.  
You don't have to forget...just move on.  
She remembered Trunk's words to her. It was good advice and he was only trying to help. She knew she had been mean and cold towards him but she couldn't help herself. Seeing him brought the most pain.   
He was trying to be nice. She admonished herself. It wasn't like he was taunting you about it.  
The wind dried her tears as she flew along until she reached a lake surrounded by forest. She slowly dropped from the sky to land onto a rock, warmed by the sun. She sat there, all afternoon, staring up at the sun. Thinking, trying to sort things out in her mind. Problems she hadn't been able to solve in a long time. All while still gripping the photo in her hand.  
  
  
" Ok Trunks. Tell me what you did to Pan that made her fly on out of here at top speed?"  
Trunks swept up the shards of glass off the wooden floor as Goten stood over him.  
He stood up and emptied the glass into a nearby trash can.  
" I didn't do anything. She was standing in here holding onto a picture which you can see the remnants of"  
Goten looked at the mantle to see which picture was missing.  
" Trunks maybe not being out with a girl in a long time has utterly destroyed your ability to be sensitive"  
Trunks turned to face Goten while brushing his hair out of his face.  
" What's that supposed to mean? Like you can talk" Trunks snapped.  
Goten looked hurt for a minute as Trunks calmed down.  
" I take that back. I guess I over reacted."  
Goten smiled as both boys flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.  
" I just want to know why she won't even look at me? I didn't do anything to her did I?"  
Goten smiled wickedly.  
" Why is it so important for her to look at you hmm?"  
Trunks blushed furiously as a sweat drop appeared on his head.  
" No you baka. Ever since then she hasn't even talked to me in more than a couple of words."  
Goten sighed and put his hands behind his head.  
" Let me put it this way. You, Pan and my dad went off around the galaxy for a year. She obviously got attached to you two a lot. Now you're the only one who can remind her of that trip you took."  
Trunks looked at Goten in confusion.  
" Oniichan he means you remind her of her grandfather"  
Bura waltzed in, twirling her bag around her wrist. She gestured towards Goten.  
" somehow I don't think that's it."  
" Well it could be the fact that she might still like you." Goten suggested.  
" No way man...she's over that childhood crush isn't she?"  
Bura shrugged and waved her hand in Goten's face.  
" We have to go or we'll be late meeting everyone."  
Goten got up from the leather couch and followed Bura.  
" Are you sure you don't want to come Trunks?" he asked before he left.  
Trunks waved a hand and turned back to the TV.  
" I'm sure. I don't want to spend my weeks vacation tagging along with you! Have fun you two. Goten take care of my sister!"  
It was Trunk's turn to smile wickedly now as Goten turned red and Bura complained.  
" I can take care of myself Oniichan!"  
Trunks snorted and turned up the volume of the TV program.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2  
  
Pan looked at her watch as she waited in the sunshine. She sighed as she looked around and then back at the floor again.  
" Where are you Misa?" she wondered aloud.  
Pan opened the left leg pocket of her cargo pants and pulled out her mobile phone. Pressing an auto dial button she waited for someone to pick up.  
" Hello?"  
" Misa where are you!?"  
" I'm almost there. I met one of my old friends just now so I'm running late. Be there in a hour or so"  
Pan heard nothing but the dial tone again. Misa the nut had hung up. She was now stuck in a park for a hour.   
They had planned to eat in a restaurant that was located in a park over looking a lake but since Misa had stood her up she was stuck.  
I guess I'll just kill some time walking around.  
Pan headed down the foot path looking up at the sky. It was a large park filled with people on a sunny day there were heaps of kids running around with balls and things and families having picnics. She seemed somewhat saddened by this.  
Suddenly a ball shot out her way. Her quick reflexes bade her catch the ball. She looked at the basketball in her hands and looked for the owner.  
" Can I have my ball back please?"  
A cute guy waved to her from the basketball courts. Pan threw the ball to him and continued walking not noticing the guy falling over from the sheer force and speed of the ball.  
45 minutes to go.  
  
  
Trunks stood by the lake side with a pile of rocks next to him in his usual outfit. He watched as the rocks he threw skimmed along the waters edge.   
I can't believe I took a weeks vacation to do this. It's nice though. It's quiet here.  
Suddenly a scream tore through his thoughts. He hurried up the bank side to see a girl screaming as some guy tried to maul her. Before he could even react the guy was down, his nose broken and bleeding.   
" Thank you. Can I ask where you took self defence classes?" the screaming girl asked.  
Trunks recognised the puncher. It was Pan. She looked at the other girl like she was crazy.  
" I didn't take classes... and you're welcome. Maybe you should take some classes?"  
With that Pan walked off, stepping on the guy in the process. Trunks couldn't help laughing. She was the only girl he knew who could throw a punch like that, saiyajin or not. She was so different...but that was a good quality that he appreciated.  
Trunks what the hell are you going on about?  
  
  
Pan frowned as she stepped over the downed man. She had seen someone down near the water edge. She had seen purple hair. She felt compelled to run away from his gaze.   
" Help!"   
Pan froze in her tracks as screams of help and pleading echoed through the park. She turned quickly to see most of the park be blown away. She could see an orb of Ki coming towards her but somehow she couldn't make herself move. She cringed and closed her eyes as she braced herself for contact. Suddenly a strong arm hooked around her waist and hauled her off. She felt the person let her go and she began to drop through the air.  
I'm in the air...shit.  
Pan began to levitate back up to her former position. Without looking she knew who had saved her. She looked to where the blast had come from. When the dust cleared away their enemy could be seen. Pan's jaw dropped as she looked at her surroundings. The lush greens of the park where gone, replaced by rock and blood. The play ground had been blown to pieces. No one would have even recognised it, laying as a heap of metal on the ground.  
She felt a rush of wind go by her. Trunks flew off top speed towards the source of the blast. It took all her self restraint not to fly after Trunks. She had to think before acting.  
She was not the eager and over reacting little girl she used to be.  
One blast and that thing completely leveled the entire park not to mention 6 blocks of this city! It's not normal....what am I talking about! Of course it's not normal! I'll see how Trunks does first.  
Pan flew a little closer to the fight and stood by watching. Occasionally a stray ki ball came her way but she easily knocked it back. There was no one left alive within the 3 mile perimeter. She turned back to watch the fight. When the two broke apart to rest a bit Pan called out.  
" Who are you?"  
She looked up at the enemy. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw a gleaming orange ball with 1 star inside.  
" I am Cell2"  
Pan had never heard of this name before but Trunks vaguely remembered it. He dropped onto the floor, pushing Pan back behind himself.  
" We have to tell the others" he whispered.  
Pan nodded, still no looking up at him as he pulled on her arm.  
" Not that way." she said clearly.  
Trunks frowned at her and she smiled wickedly. She held two fingers to her forehead.  
" I didn't know you could..."  
" There are a lot of things you don't know about me Trunks." She interrupted.  
The pair disappeared from the devastated area, leaving Cell2 with his tail swinging behind him, laughing evilly.  
" I remember him...yet he is different. But I know he is the same. The girl...such familiar Ki...that ki...the brat's daughter."  
  
Gohan typed furiously on the computer while reading the pad of notes he had next to him on his desk. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
" Who..." he began.  
He didn't get a chance to finish as he disappeared.  
  
Goten sipped his drink as his friends laughed around him. They were having lunch and he had felt powerful Ki. He suspected Bura did as well but he didn't question it. Suddenly someone gripped him on the hand and reflexively he lifted a hand to punch the person holding onto him. A powerful hand blocked him as he too disappeared.  
  
Bura watched Goten smiling and drinking his water.  
He really is cute sometimes...  
Then a blur passed over her eyes and she blinked to make sure it wasn't just her eyes playing tricks on her. When she opened her eyes a split second later Goten was gone and a hand was on her shoulder.  
  
Vegeta kicked rapidly at the holograph opponent as he worked out in the gravity room specially made for him by Bulma. Suddenly many different Ki appeared in the room that was familiar to him. He felt someone touch his shoulder as he disappeared yelling.  
" What are you kids up to!?"  
  
Dende stood looking over the edge of the floating palace. Mr Popo was around somewhere cleaning and doing chores. Piccolo levitated in the middle of the entrance to the palace meditating silently.  
" What's the big idea!?" yelled a familiar voice.  
Piccolo fell over, Mr Popo stopped in his tracks and Dende almost fell over the edge. They all rushed to the back of the palace and saw Goten and Bura yelling at Pan who was standing there like she couldn't hear anyone and Trunks who looked pained. Vegeta was standing to the side with his arms folded, glaring at Pan and Trunks as well. Gohan gave his daughter a quizzical look as Pan got more and more annoyed.  
" SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"  
Everyone stopped and took a step back from Pan, except Vegeta who looked almost appreciatively at her. There was a silence until...  
" Why did you bring us..." Goten began.  
Pan held up a hand to silence him and gestured at Trunks.  
" We were at the city park this morning. Some green thing came up and destroyed the park and the 6 city blocks surrounding it in one blast. I tried to fight it but it was pretty powerful. I got the feeling it hadn't powered up yet." Trunks explained.  
Goten smiled wickedly.  
" You were together?" Bura asked, practically reading Goten's mind.  
Pan put her head on her hand.  
" Did anyone ever tell you spending too much time with Goten is hazardous for your mind?" she retorted.  
Trunks snickered and Goten went red.  
" Hey! Can we get back on the topic? Who was this guy Trunks?" Gohan asked.  
" He called himself Cell2. Wasn't there a Cell before?"  
At that moment the palace began to rock a bit. Wind blew by as the fighters put their hands over their faces. There were sounds of mechanical parts shutting down.  
" Well I'll be damned..." Gohan muttered.  
When the wind stopped and the palace became stable Pan could see something that resembled a space ship. Hisses could be heard as a door opened on the other side.  
" What is this thing?" Goten asked.  
Bura observed it.  
" My guess is a space or time machine."  
Trunks tensed as footsteps could be heard. Vegeta smiled genuinely as the figure could be seen. Pan blinked once to make sure her eyes weren't going funny. An incredibly cute guy of his early twenties strode out.  
" Trunks...how come your right next to me...but your over there?" Goten stammered.  
Gohan went to the unknown Trunks to hug him. They walked over to the stunned Pan, Trunks, Bura and Goten.  
" This is who we know as future Trunks." Dende said to them.  
  
  
Pan looked at the Trunks before her. He was almost identical to the one beside her except he had a huge sword strapped to his back and his eyes had a haunted look.  
" Trunks this is my daughter Pan."  
" I know"  
Her father stood besides the imposter who extended a hand to her. She hesitantly shook it and he gripped her hand. It was Trunks and yet it wasn't.  
" We don't have time for introductions." Pan said when she remembered.  
The new Trunks was in the middle of meeting Bura when Pan spoke out.  
" You're right. We need to find the new cell as soon as possible." The new Trunks agreed.  
" You don't know what I mean. He is looking for dragon balls. He has one already."  
  
  
Trunks knew what this meant. So did everyone else. But he couldn't seem to get over meeting his identical twin. He couldn't help feeling he had met him before. His twin held up a Dragon ball view finder.  
" I haven't fought in a long time. I've been looking forward to this." Vegeta said.  
Piccolo understood Vegeta as he formulated a plan.  
" Bura see if you can get some extra DB finders from Bulma. Go now."  
Bura nodded and was about to take off. Pan stopped her.  
" I'll take you there. It's much faster."  
With that Pan and Bura disappeared without a trace.  
" When did Pan learn to do that anyway?" Goten asked.  
Trunks shrugged as Dende healed him a bit.   
" Thanks Dende-sama."  
Dende smiled at him. He watched his twin talk to his father about something. Gohan stood by listening as they waited. Suddenly Pan reappeared in front of them. Bulma, Chichi and Videl were there with them. Bura was holding a dragon ball finder but Pan was holding a robot of some kind.  
" We found him in your old bedroom Trunks" Bura explained.  
Pan's face was completely serious.  
" We have 4 that means we split into groups of 2."  
Vegeta took one and flew off without a word. Piccolo took off after him. Both Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Pan and Bura looked at the remanding 2 finders. Videl came up and took the finder out of Bura's hand.   
" I'm going. Don't stop me Gohan."  
Gohan smiled at his wife. It was nice to know her fighting spirit was still alive. They flew off quickly together. Goten and Trunks eyed each other.  
" I guess that leaves you and Future Trunks Pan." Goten said before they flew off.  
Future Trunks eyed Pan as she stonily flew off with him.  
" So where is the first one?" Future Trunks asked.  
Pan glared at him coldly.   
" I work alone."  
This time, Future Trunks didn't even flinch at her glance.  
" I do too. As you said before we don't have time."  
Future Trunks took the robot out of her hands and sped away. Pan frowned but she found she had respect for this guy.  
" Down there" Future Trunks muttered as he flew quickly down.  
Sure enough, a dragon ball was perched precariously on the rock of a waterfall. Before they could reach it, a green hand shot out and took it.  
" Ah, The REAL Trunks. I've been waiting for you."  
Cell 2 floated up to them.  
" Hand the ball over" Pan demanded.  
The Cell grinned at her and put the ball in the brown pouch he was holding.  
" Come and get it." he taunted.  
Pan flew towards him and began kicking and punching Cell but to no affect. He knocked her out of the sky and towards the churning clear water. Future Trunks let out a cry of anguish and started attacking Cell himself.  
" Trunks stop! We can't win...yet" She yelled to him.  
She waited until Future Trunks got angrier and powered up. Cell also powered up, but Pan noticed he wasn't as protective of the dragon ball in his hands. She waited for a clear shot at it and she shot a ki blast at it, popping it out of Cell's hands and into her own.  
Before Cell could even react she quickly teleported Future Trunks and herself to the first familiar Ki she could find. The other Trunks, the Trunks of this time line.  
Of course Pan was just a little too precise with her teleport.   
" Shimatta" she muttered as Trunks went smack into her.  
Future Trunks winced as he looked at the scene before him.  
  
Goten and Trunks sped along, looking at the radar.  
" It should be down..." Trunks began.  
Out of nowhere, Pan appeared with Future Trunks next to her. Trunks flew right into her as Goten slapped his mental brakes on. Before he knew what was happening Pan was in his arms. Blushes tinged their cheeks. Pan's eyes widened and pushed him off her.  
" What the hell were you doing Trunks!" Pan yelled at him.  
His temper flared up. He was sick of her attitude.  
" What was I doing? What were YOU doing? You appeared out of nowhere and you expect me to slow down?!"  
Suddenly he felt Future Trunk's relentless glare on him.  
Shit. now what the hell did I do to offend him!?  
Trunks shook his head. Suddenly Goten's phone rang. Everyone glared at him as he answered in his sweet sing song manner.  
" Hello?"  
Suddenly Vegeta's voice could be heard.  
" Get back to Capsule Corp!!!"  
Goten blocked his ears and held the phone away from his ears. Pan wasted no time to teleport them back.  
" I have to say that teleporting comes in handy" Goten murmured.   
Pan hmphed as they all filed into the Capsule. Vegeta and Piccolo was each holding a respective dragon ball. Gohan and Videl had one between the two of them, the same for Pan and Future Trunks. Everyone glared at Goten and Trunks. Goten smiled very sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.  
" Well..."  
" Save it." Vegeta said abruptly " Cell is nearby."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Chapter 3  
  
Pan flew slowly, lagging behind the others. She knew the others wouldn't think much of her. She was a girl, and that was always to be her set back. Besides the fact that she was the only one who could not turn super saiyajin but that was beside the point.  
" Maybe I shouldn't have come" Bura commented as she flew beside Pan.  
Pan shrugged and didn't answer. Instead, she adjusted the strap of her back pack, the one carrying half the collection of dragon balls. The other half was with Bura. It was safer that way. Suddenly the group of men in front disappeared, all but Future Trunks.  
" We should stop here. The battle field is close enough."  
Pan was rather indignant about it.  
" I can fight. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't"  
" This isn't a game. You probably could fight, being saiyajin would probably make you better than most people. But I made a promise and I intend to keep it" he interrupted.  
" Oh and what's that promise?" Bura asked.  
" I am to protect the both of you at any cost. This is my promise to Otou-san and Gohan-onii-chan."  
" Well we don't need any help from you Future Trunks. I'm sure our fathers will understand if we chose to stay by ourselves."  
" I promised you that I would protect you." He blurted out.  
" WHAT?"  
" Nothing."  
Pan hmphed and gave up. She looked towards the battle field and watched. It was about to begin.  
  
  
Gohan jumped back, breathing hard. Vegeta was still vigorously going at Cell 2. Cell 2 looked rather calm. He didn't even seemed to be fazed. Immediately, Trunks went to take his place in the fight but Gohan held him back.  
" Get Pan and the others and go. It's too dangerous for them all to be here."  
Trunks was about to refuse but he saw the look in Gohan's eyes.   
" Tell Videl and Pan that I...love them."  
Trunks put a hand on his shoulders before he went off again. He quickly grabbed his best friend from the fight and pulled him along as he flew faster and faster as a super saiyajin. When Goten turned super as well, Trunks let go. They flew over to where Pan, Bura and Future Trunks were standing around.  
" Hey this place is going to blow. We have to get out of here."  
Trunks and Goten landed and ran towards the trio. Pan got up from the ground and dusted herself off.  
" What are you talking about?"  
Future Trunks pulled out the capsule containing his time machine. They all stood back as it popped out.  
" What are you doing um...Trunks? We have to get out of here!" Trunks said to his mirror image.  
Future Trunks shook his head as he opened the door to the machine.  
" I know what's going to happen. No one can survive this blast unless they're underground. We have to go."  
" But what about Okaa-san? And Otou-san?" Bura complained.  
" We have to. We'll find a way to save them all with the dragon balls" Future Trunks explained.  
At that moment Pan disappeared.  
" Shimatta. Where did that girl disappear off to? We don't have time for this!" Trunks cursed.  
" Your right erm...Trunks. We have very little time. She can't save everyone." Future Trunks agreed.  
Goten and Bura headed into the time machine which was much like the space ship Trunks, Pan and Goku had once flown in. Both Trunks waited outside for Pan to return.  
" Go back and start it. We need to leave ASAP" Trunks said.  
At that moment Pan returned with Dende.  
" I don't even have time to yell at you. We need to go. NOW" Trunks said, ushering the girl and the namekan in.   
" Well we needed Dende alive. He is the God of earth you know. With no god there are no dragon balls."  
Pan did not get a chance to say any more. The time machine gave a very large jolt and they disappeared just as a very powerful energy was about to envelope the machine.  
First Cell appears and now I'm going to travel in time...what more can there be? Can this get any worse?  
  
  
  
The time machine landed in a thud on uneven ground.  
" Where the hell are we?"  
" We are in your future. The aftereffects of Cell 2" Future Trunks answered.  
He opened the pressure door and they all piled out.   
" That's got to be the worst ride I've ever been on." Goten complained.  
" Where'd you learn to drive? A demolition Derby?" Bura complained.  
Pan stood sullenly and kicked a piece of rock away from her feet.  
" What happened to this place?" Trunks questioned.  
Future Trunks scanned the area. It was totally uninhabited.   
" The data reads no one is on this planet but us. Nothing is alive here." Bura said, looking over Future Trunk's shoulder to look at the computer.  
" Smart. See what you can do with this while I go check on the machine." Future Trunks said.  
With Bura, and both Trunks at work at the cockpit, there wasn't much to do for Goten and Pan.  
" Hey Goten-chan. You wanna give me some help?"  
Bura looked away from the computer screen to smile at Goten who had been looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Goten went off like a happy little puppy as Pan sat down on the ground, scanning the area.  
" How degrading." She muttered as she brushed the dirt off her hands.  
Suddenly she spotted something moving in the bushes. Everyone else was busily working, or flirting in Goten's case. There was definitely someone in those bushes.  
Without anyone noticing she quickly found the Ki of the people in the bushes. Somehow they seemed familiar.  
No matter. Let's find out who they are.  
She quickly teleported to them. They were two little kids. She unceremoniously picked them up at the waist and walked back to the time machine.  
" Let go or I'll er...tell mommy!"  
The little girl had her purple hair pulled back into two braids. She couldn't see the girl's face at all because of all her kicking and flailing. The girl sent a decent sized ki ball her way but she hit it away easily.  
" Let Yuki go!" the little boy said.  
Pan smiled and let them go as they had requested and they fell to the floor.  
" Hey Pan come over here...who are those kids?" Bura started.  
Bura, Goten and both Trunks came out to see what the commotion was. Pan stood there with her arms crossed with two crying kids at the age of 7.  
" What did you do to these kids Pan?" Bura scolded.  
She walked over the little boy who was completely curled into a ball so no one could see what he looked like. She gently straightened him out to a sitting position.  
" Mommy!"  
Bura turned to the little girl with the purple pigtails. The girl ran for Pan and hugged her leg. Goten burst out laughing and infected Trunks with his laughter. Future Trunks was much more grim though the little girl seemed very happy.  
Pan picked up the child awkwardly and examined her. Except for the hair and eye colour this girl looked exactly like her.  
" Don't you remember mommy? I'm Yuki." The little girl chided.  
Pan swallowed hard. There was the possibility that Yuki was her daughter but she didn't want to lie to the little girl.  
" Yuki come here. You too Goku."  
A man with a chilling voice and ice blue eyes came up to the group.  
" Come back to daddy."  
He grabbed her and was about to fly away before a hand caught him.  
Yuki shook free of his grip and ran to Pan, holding her hands up to her, expecting to be picked up.  
" Mommy...please? Please?"  
" Yuki come to daddy. Don't misbehave. You too Goku. NOW"  
Both Yuki and Goku held onto Pan for dear life. She could sense their fear for some reason.  
" Mommy... say you remember us. It's me Yuki. Don't let evil daddy take us away"  
Pan bit her lip. Saving these children could cost them a lot of trouble. Saving them would actually mean that she was their mother as they had said.  
What are you thinking! These are kids, yours or not. You have to save them!  
Pan held Yuki in her arms, her arms wrapped around Pan's neck as Pan's other hand gripped Goku's tightly.   
She looked at the man closely. He had the same lavender hair and build as someone familiar to her.  
" Trunks?" she whispered.  
There was something different about this one. His sky blue eyes were dull and lifeless.   
" How many Trunks are there?" Goten asked, realising at the same time.  
" He is the Future Trunks of your time line. He has been possessed by Cell 2. I tried to save him at the last minute but I was too late."Trunks explained grimly.  
Goku suddenly wrenched out of Pan's grip.  
" Goku!" Yuki called to her brother.  
Goku headed straight for Trunks who seemed a little disturbed. Who wouldn't be. You have 2 multiple copies of yourself.  
" Otou-san! You're all better!"  
A flash went through Pan making her heart stop in surprise. She froze, staring at Goku with wide eyes.  
" What?" Goten asked stupidly.  
" It means that Pan and Trunks have children in the future" Future Trunks said regretfully.  
The group were so caught up in their conversation that what he said didn't really sink in. Trunks looked down at the two kids who clung to them.  
" What's with the red faces?" Goten asked.  
Bura whispered in his ear quickly and Goten's eyes widened.  
" Don't worry." Future Trunks said quickly " This timeline might change when we go back."  
Pan sighed with relief but Trunks fidgeted a little. She didn't have to look so happy about it. Bura wondered about Future Trunk's explanation. He had said earlier that this was they're future.  
" Give me my children" Evil Trunks said.  
Pan's anger flared up a bit.  
" Who do you think you are ordering us like that?!"  
The evil Trunks smirked and disappeared.  
" Shit...where'd he..." Goten began.  
Pan immediately teleported and stood in front of the two children. She held onto them for dear life. As she had anticipated, the evil Trunks appeared behind and was about to teleport away with the children but Pan was faster.  
" Don't even think about it."  
So Pan, Trunks, Goku and Yuki appeared next to Bura and Goten.  
" Ah Pan. Just like before, smart and beautiful as ever"  
Evil Trunks sounded like he had just noticed Pan.  
" In this time line, Pan isn't alive any more. Cell took Trunk's body in return for Pan's life but she was dead already. The reason was unknown." Future Trunks explained to Goten and Bura. " Let's go. The machine is ready."  
" But what about the children?" Bura asked.  
" We'll have to take them too." Goten said.  
" It'll be hard to distract Cell long enough to get all of them."  
The trio quickly devised a plan and they set it into action. Bura disappeared into the time machine and Goten and Future Trunks flew at Evil Trunks. Pan looked around confused until she saw Bura gesturing to her.   
She wants me to get into the Time Machine with the children.  
Pan looked up and saw Evil Trunk's unrelenting gaze on her.  
I can't go anywhere. He's forever watching me. He'd blow the machine out of the sky before it even got off the ground.  
Pan put her hand on Goku's back, pushing him a little towards the machine. Goku's eyes showed understanding and took his sister off.  
" Go." She whispered.  
" Hai Okaa-san."  
Pan squared her shoulders and began to walk into the battle. Ki balls and fists flew everywhere but she quickly hit them away or blocked. Nothing would stop her from reaching her goal.  
" Stop it. You guys just go." She ordered.  
Goten, Trunks and Future Trunks stopped mid air.  
" What did you say?"  
" I said to GO. You can't leave with me. If you do we'll die. Better one than all of us."  
" What kind of a crappy plan is that?! You're coming with us!" Goten protested.  
" Indeed my dear Pan. You are right" Evil Trunks said.  
Future Trunks thought a moment.  
I have a promise to keep. Protect Pan and Bura. I can't do this in two places at once. It's not possible. But I'm sure Gohan didn't mean to go against Pan's judgement and pride. I'd never forgive myself if I do what I think I should do.  
" Goten, Trunks retreat" he said, finally making up his mind.  
He turned and headed into the time machine with a hesitant Goten behind him.  
" Bura start the Machine." He ordered.  
The two kids were strapped into the seats and Bura sat at the controls.  
" Sure thing. You set the times."  
" What about mommy and daddy?" Yuki wailed.  
Goten looked at the two and saw their point.  
" What are we gonna do? I mean Trunks is definitely not one to quit."  
" I have a theory. You don't need to be IN the machine. Just close enough to be transferred with it."  
" But how close?"  
" You have to be crushed to the side basically."  
" It's a possibility but how are we gonna tell Pan?"  
  
  
"I know what you're trying to do Trunks. I know you mean well but right now I wish you would get into that machine and high tail outta here."  
Pan bristled in annoyance as she watched Trunks continually block her way.  
" I'm not leaving you here with...myself..."  
" I know how bad you can be. I'll be fine"  
Trunks blocked a blow from Evil Trunks and sent him back a bit. Something within Pan's eyes flickered but it was replaced quickly with determination.  
" I know you won't."  
" So what if I won't? At least you'll get to live right?"  
" But-"  
Pan knocked Trunks down with one swift blow to the stomach.  
" GOTEN! Help me grab him!!" she yelled.  
Evil Trunks watched amusedly, waiting for Pan. Pan began to drag Trunks towards the time machine.  
" I'll tell you something Trunks. Those kids...guard them with your life...for their sakes and for mine. You'll probably never see me again but if...no WHEN you see my parents tell them I loved them very much..."  
" uhh..." Trunks groaned.  
" and Trunks..."  
" mmm?"  
Goten climbed out and grabbed Trunks by the arm. Trunks opened one eye and watched Pan's mouth move.  
What are you saying? I can't understand you.  
Pan waved goodbye as the machine started up. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.  
" Say goodbye Pan. You'll NEVER see them again."  
Pan bit her lip and prayed in her head.  
Please let them leave safely.  
  
Future Trunks waited until Goten strapped his 'twin' into a seat.  
" Ok. Let's get out of here!"  
Future Trunks looked sideways at Bura who was busy punching buttons.  
" How about that plan Bura?"  
" I'm ready to go."  
Future Trunks pushed the machine forward with the control and began to pick up speed. Bura put on the head set and looked through the visor. She punched the button creating a huge explosion.  
" Ok look out for Pan now!"  
" There's no time! He's coming!" Dende announced.  
" But what about PAN!? We can't leave her here!" Trunks yelled.  
" ...We have no choice. We have to leave." Future Trunks grudgingly admitted.  
" No! we can't-"   
Not heeding anyone's cries Future Trunks pushed the button and they disappeared from outside view.  
  
  
As the machine slowed down, Yuki opened her eyes. She looked around the machine for her mother.  
" Mommy?"  
She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door of the time machine, jumping out.  
" Yuki where are you going?"  
Future Trunks caught her in his arms. His eyes widened as he realised where they'd landed.  
" Oh shit"  
A giant gorilla passed by ,eyeing them, with a little girl floating after it. Suddenly his ears twitched. He could swear he could hear some footsteps.  
" ok...we have to go..." he muttered jumping back into the time machine. He hit the button before anyone could ask anything.  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter 4  
  
" Welcome to my timeline."  
Future Trunks opened the time machine's door and gestured for everyone to get out. Trunks stepped out to face his mother.  
" Trunks?"  
" Okaa-san?"  
Future Trunks stepped out.  
" No Trunks...that's my Okaa-san."  
" Grandma!" Yuki and Goku chorused, throwing themselves her the older woman.  
Bulma looked a bit shocked as two kids called her grandmother.  
" Who are these kids?"  
Next, a girl stepped out looking like her exactly at 20 years old.  
" What...I don't believe this."  
A boy looking like Goku joined them, but with a different hairstyle.  
" Someone..."   
It was all too much for Bulma, she fainted dead away on the floor. The last thing she saw was a hand hanging from the roof of the time machine.  
  
" Mom? Are you awake?"  
Bulma sat up looking at her son. The room was crowded with people.  
" What is the meaning of this?"  
" Let me explain. May I introduce-"  
Bulma got out of the bed, pushing past her son.  
" Where are you going?"  
" There was something...I mean someone on the time machine."  
They all rushed outside to where the machine still sat on the lawn of Capsule Corp.  
" where?"  
Bulma climbed up there as the others waited. A girl wearing next to nothing lay there severely hurt. Quickly she waved down to the group below.  
" Quick get some med kits...oh yeh...guys aren't allowed!"  
Both Trunks and Goten looked at each other with looks of confusion.  
" Hurry up Trunks!" Bulma called.  
Future Trunks ran off into the house with Bura at his heels. Bulma peeled off her jacket and covered the girl with it. To her, the girl looked about 21.  
" erm...Okaa-san who is it?!" her 'son' called to her.  
" I've never met her before!" she called back down.  
As she checked for breathing again just in case, the little girl who claimed her as 'grandma' flew up.  
Indeed this girl has to be a saiyajin.  
The girl inspected her patient.  
" It's mommy Goku!"  
" Goku? Where?" Bulma demanded.  
Just then her look alike flew up with a blanket and a medical kit.  
" Here Okaa-san"  
Bulma didn't hear her and just grabbed the med kit.  
" Wrap this around her."  
" Pan...oh god." The girl whispered as she got to work.  
  
  
Bulma sat beside the REGEN tank, pushing numerous buttons. It was the newly revised version and it worked much faster.  
" mom?"  
Future Trunks stepped into the room with everyone behind him.  
" In the time line I visited this is well...me."  
Bulma sat mute, taking all the information in.  
" You and dad did not only have one child...they had Bura as well."  
Bulma looked at the girl who looked so much like her. No wonder, she was her daughter.  
" I'm Goten...Chi chi's second son...Pan is my niece."  
" Pan's children are Goku and Yuki."  
" So Trunks got married to...Pan?"  
" well not yet." Trunks said quickly.  
Bulma glanced at her 'real' son. His muscles had gone taut. Obviously something was up.  
" So what brings you here?"  
" Does the floating palace still exist?"  
A familiar green namekan walked forward.  
" Dende is that you?"  
" Hai Bulma-san."  
" Well...it's still there as far as I know...why?"  
" we have to get there right away."  
  
  
Goten watched from a distance as Dende did his spell to bring back the dragon balls.  
" I don't believe she got out of that alive."  
He looked at his best friend who had accompanied him up to the palace with Dende. This world's Trunks and Bulma were busy making Dragon ball viewfinders. Bura was watching the two kids and Pan at the same time.  
" She's lucky."  
" yes. Very but I didn't mean it that way."  
" Then what did you mean?"  
" Okaa-san told me before we left that the shift in time would be impossible for a human to tolerate."  
" But Pan's not all human."  
" She also said that it would be a ratio of one to a countless number for a normal saiyajin to survive."  
" Again...a normal saiyajin...you saying that Pan is a lot more powerful than we think?"  
" Definitely...I mean the change in the space...it would have a lot of effect on a body...the time machine can barely handle the pressure from changing time, let alone time lines and alternate universes."  
" well...Trunks at least you know your future is secure."  
" What do you mean by that?"  
" Who would have thought you and Pan would end up together?"  
Goten poked Trunks with a cheesy grin on his face. Trunks turned bright red.  
" Well is it that unbelievable?"  
" well...not really...considering..."  
" Considering what?!"  
" Never mind. Hey look! I think Dende's finished."  
Goten quickly ran off leaving Trunks behind.  
" Fine! Don't tell me!"  
Goten sweat dropped and stopped in front of Dende.   
" So how'd it go Dende?"  
Dende held out an orange ball with exactly 1 star inside.  
" See for yourself."  
" hey great...now to find the other 6" trunks commented.  
" Dende I don't think you ever told us why we needed the Dragon balls?"  
" Because I'm gonna wish me back onto the planet so this world has a guardian"  
" what about the other 2?"  
" Well are any of you strong enough to defeat Cell 2?"  
" No."  
" Than the next wish is to restore the room of spirit and time of course."  
Both boys nodded as they carried Dende off into the sky, towards Capsule Corp.  
  
" Goku I want you to sit still."  
" Hai Aunt Bura"  
The twins sat quietly playing with a little round ball she'd managed to find.  
As sudden hiss interrupted the quiet and Bura quickly ran to the tank. Pan sat up tiredly, looking confused.  
" hey Pan-chan. How are you feeling?"  
" Like I got hit by something big and hard...You guys hit me with the time machine didn't you?"  
" Sorry Pan...it was the only way."  
" Well it beats staying there with..."  
" Cell2."  
" Yes...staying there with Cell 2"  
At that moment Bulma walked in holding a folder in her hands.  
" I have something that might interest you Pan."  
" Hmm?" she mumbled as she sipped the glass of water Bura handed her.  
" I ran a couple of blood tests just to make sure these two" Bulma said, touching the two twins on the head " were your children...my son's as well. Well...my son from a different time line anyway."  
" well?" Bura asked anxiously.  
" They are who they say they are...except for one small thing"  
" what?" Pan asked slowly, trying to take it all in again.  
" Their saiyajin...but different from Trunk's saiyajin cells."  
" Saiyajin cells?" Bura ask, taking a look at the pictures her mother was putting up.  
" Well I have samples of Goku's and Trunk's and...Vegeta's. All of them are relatively the same...except yours and these kids are slightly different...more...can we say efficient? They duplicate at a fast rate...even more so for Yuki and Goku."  
" What does this mean?"  
Bulma handed Pan a packaged outfit and pointed to the door on the side.  
" You can change in there while I examine it a bit more."  
As Pan trod off with the twins following her.  
" So Bura...how's life for my other self?"  
Bura smiled at the lady who would have been her mom.  
" She's pretty good. Retired since me and Trunks are there...but not really. She said retirement would never stop her from doing what she does."  
" Yes...that does sound like her...what am I talking about! This is me!"  
Bura laughed along with her and she found that she felt very sad...but grateful. Happy that she had brought her other self a happier life than the one she led now.  
" Are you sure I have to wear this...it's a bit tight and it's definitely not my style."  
Pan stepped out wearing an almost skin tight dress with a wide collar.  
" Sorry...wrong package. Here."  
Bulma threw her another one and she caught it neatly in her hands. As she disappeared back into the changing room, Bura and Bulma continued their conversation as Bulma examined the blood.  
" We're back."  
Goten and Trunks walked in with Dende, who was holding a round orange ball.  
" It's been too long since I've seen one of these!" Bulma cried as she took it out of Dende's hands.  
The door opened again with a hiss. Future Trunks held 4 Dragon ball viewfinders.  
" 4 of them right here."  
He gave one out to Goten, Trunks and Bura, keeping one for himself.  
" Ok. Let's spread out and look for them."  
" I want to go too!" Goku cried, holding his hands out.  
Future Trunks hesitated before giving one to the little boy. He looked sideways at his 'twin'.  
" Well how about it?" he asked him.  
Trunks looked a bit lost.  
" Why do you need my permission?"  
" Oniichan he's your son." Bura said.  
" well...don't give him one."  
Goku had a puppy dog look on his face as he stared at his father.  
" Please?"  
" Don't worry kiddo. You're coming with me."  
The boy cheered and ran for his dad, leaving his sister looking rather sad. Bura dangled the viewfinder on her finger as she glanced at Yuki.  
" What's wrong Yuki?"  
" I want to go too."  
Bura handed the viewfinder to the little girl.  
" Well I don't plan on going really."  
Suddenly the sound of a pressurised door open surprised them all. Pan walked out looking pretty normal for a person who had travelled through time without any protection whatsoever.  
" What's going on?"  
" Actually I want Goku and Yuki to stay behind." Bulma said, looking up from the round orange ball. " I want to run a few experiments on them."  
At the thought of being tested on, the twins turned pale and hid behind their parents.  
" erm...ok...why?"  
Bulma picked up a sterile needle from her desk and looked at them.  
" One of you turn super saiyajin right now." she ordered.  
Goten paled at the thought of being impaled with a needle and excused himself from the room. Future Trunks stepped forward and turned SSJ quickly. He relaxed so Bulma could get the needle in and draw some blood.  
Quickly placing it onto a small glass dish, she put it under the microscope and examined it.  
" Bura get another needle and give me a blood sample when your brother isn't SSJ." Bulma requested, putting her glasses on.  
Understanding what her 'mother' wanted to do, she collected blood samples from her 'brother' and did her own observation as Bulma talked to the rest of the group.  
" So tell me kids, can you turn into a blond like your daddy?" Bulma asked the twins.  
The two kids nodded solemnly.  
" Can you show me?"  
" Mommy said never to turn while we are inside unless it's an emergency." Yuki said softly.  
" Well Pan can you turn SSJ?"  
To everyone from Pan's time line's surprise she nodded and transformed before their eyes pretty easily.  
" Holy shit." Goten swore.  
" I believe we have our first female SSJ." Trunks announced under his breath.  
Future Trunks hmphed Vegeta style and held the cotton ball to where the needle had just punctured his arm. At the sight of their mother turning SSJ, both twins complied to their Grandmother's request and turned SSJ too.  
20 minutes later, the results of their experiment was clearly visible and was shown to everyone.  
" Now you see, these are the cells when you are in your normal form. You can already see there are slight differences. Though they are minor differences you will see the change much clearer when you see them turn SSJ. You can see that Trunks is the only one with the low cell count which I believe all of you have except those of Pan's blood line." Bulma pointed out as they all took a look at the microscope.  
" Goten is from erm...Pan's blood line. Why doesn't he have these cells?" Bura questioned.  
" He is not directly. I suspect that it is inherited from Gohan...but there is no reason to believe that Goku had these cells."  
" I have a theory. If you look at each one for long enough you can see that with each...well...generation the cells are clearly more efficient. Then therefore wouldn't this mean that Goku and Yuki...can defeat all of us in one swoop?" Bura asked again.  
" This is true."  
" Remember the world we visited before? You said that Pan was dead right? And the body was no recovered?" Trunks asked his 'identical twin'.  
Future Trunks nodded.  
" Then if Cell has absorbed Pan, leaving no trace of the body then doesn't this mean that he is as powerful or even more powerful than the rest of us?"  
The group fell silent.  
" There is another." Future Trunks said very softly and slowly.  
" Another?"  
" Another born from you Pan. Another child."  
Pan paled at the thought of having gone through child birth that many times.  
" What do you mean another one?"  
" When I reached that planet I was there for awhile. The only way Cell could have absorbed Pan was well... the fact that she was giving birth. Fortunately for us Cell is unaware of this child yet...but since he has absorbed her then he will be able to read her mind...and it won't be long until she can find this boy."  
" If we go now, how old do you think the boy is now?"  
" Time passes differently in the link between the each world. I would say 5."  
Trunks thought for awhile.  
" How come Goku and Yuki don't know about this boy?"  
" Because they have been separated from their mother since they were 6 years old. In your alternate future, you Pan, for the children's safety, were separated from them when Cell showed up."  
" How can we be sure Cell absorbed me?"  
" We can't. We assume so because of Cell's increased power level and your disappearance."  
"But that power level could just be Trunk's." Goten reasoned.  
" Well then let's assume that I'm alive, my erm...little boy is alive and there's some good left in Trunk's body. So what can we do then? The world we're talking about is not even supposed to exist any more. Cell kind of blew up the place in case you hadn't noticed."  
" Time passed on that planet. Not everyone died. Everyone on the surface did but many were underground. Many were lucky enough to not get badly hurt." Future Trunks retorted.  
" Well we're wasting time just standing here without doing anything. For all we know they could have taken that little boy by now." Goten said.  
" We mustn't act rashly. The way I see it is that if Cell absorbs um...my youngest son, he becomes the most powerful person in our universe." Trunks said.  
" In our present state we may not beat Cell. We must remember this is 10 years ahead of our age. Cell's bound to have absorbed the better of us. We must train." Pan said wisely.  
" We'll teach Goku and Yuki to fuse." Goten said. " But they are different gender. Will it be possible?"  
" We'll never know until we try."  
Bulma stood up, grabbing the dragonball radar.  
" Then its decided...you all stay here and train and I'll go with Dende to find the dragonballs."  
  
  
Author's note: This is gonna be one of the last chapters of this story i'm going to put out for awhile. Mainly for the fact that i want to finish all my other ones before i start to over extend myself! So sorrryyy Plus i'll be busy with making my homepage...Gomen! 


End file.
